


Dismantling the Institute

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mr. President, Sir [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Author pretends to know how to write an editorial, Coda, M/M, Political Editorial, The article from the previous installment, With fanart!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: For those who may have wanted to read the full article that Simon quoted from in the last installment!Also with fanart of the cover by the amazingAmber Beingessner!!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mr. President, Sir [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230
Comments: 39
Kudos: 256





	Dismantling the Institute

**Author's Note:**

> The TIME cover art was done by the absolutely INCREDIBLE Amber Beingessner - who you can find on Instagram [HERE](https://www.instagram.com/amber.beingessner/)!! 
> 
> Here's a [LINK](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_OWmCBDB6F/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) to the instagram post, which you should ALL go check out and love on because it's SO AMAZING!!!!! 
> 
> The second I wrote about that cover, I knew I had to have it commissioned and this turned out BEYOND incredible!!

**Bravery Redefined**

Editorial by Aria L. Deair

Alec Lightwood has done his absolute best to stay out of the political and social spotlight these past five months, with good reason. After declining the nomination he had handily won, he sent the Republican party spiraling into confusion. Especially when, it turns out, he threw his not-inconsiderable political clout behind his former opponent - Magnus Bane. 

Despite a handful of media appearances - both with and without Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood has kept remarkably to himself. No hint a scandal has touched him, surprising, considering he was a presidential candidate, but not entirely unexpected due to his age and work ethic. This year had promised to be a whirlwind politically and that has not changed. In fact, it has only seemed to get more hectic and more tumultuous as time has gone by. With the general election happening in only a matter of thirteen days, and Magnus Bane leading by an eight percent margin in most polls, most would have said the last thing Alec Lightwood could afford to do was cause a scandal. 

Well. After seeing what has transpired today, I take that back. 

I can only guess at the bravery required for Alec to walk off the stage at the RNC, then come out and into a relationship at the DNC with another male presidential candidate an hour later. It’s not something I can imagine _deciding_ to do, let alone do with the adversity Alec Lightwood faced. Yet here he is, five months later, reminding us all what true bravery looks like.

In a politically savvy move that has people from both sides of the aisle scrambling, screaming, and frantically trying to cover up that which can no longer be covered up, Alec Lightwood went on the offensive today. He released documentation and evidence of multiple members of congress, judges, and lawyers from his old law firm The Institute being involved in “The Circle” - a group dedicated to not only controlling our political processes, but assisting all those powerful enough to do so. This group included his parents, his former campaign manager’s mother, and, Republican Nominee Victor Aldertree.

In a series of statements yesterday, Alec Lightwood has admitted concern over stepping forward - and the future testimony that will be required, likely in both civil and congressional court, but went on to say he felt that it was now necessary and had no regrets about the decision. As we all take the time to process and understand the extent of what is behind the curtain Mr. Lightwood has just lifted, there’s only one thing to say. Magnus Bane, no offense? But you might be lucky Alec decided to walk off his stage and onto yours after this performance today.

As of this printing, there will be twelve days until the general election. The fallout of the Institute and Circle scandal will continue for months - far beyond the immediate elections. But I have to wonder - despite the fallout that will happen, despite this happening at a less than ideal time, is this not the largest example of what Magnus Bane has been calling for his entire campaign? 

A dismantling of the old institution to make way for the new. For the first time in my career as a political journalist - I find myself excited to see what the future holds for us. Hold tight everyone. Twelve days to go! 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
